Thanks for the Memories
by Touching the Wind
Summary: Alice Gehabich, or so she's been told, is having a miserable time. Not ONLY can she not remember any of her past but her heart is torn into two when Shun Kazami, the boy she is now madly in love with, and Klaus, her supposedly secret boyfriend...
1. Cups and Melons

Me: Ya!!! I'm writing another story!!!!!

IM: Noooooo!!!!

Me: Oh be quiet. anyways, Some people have told me to update _New Vestroia,My way! _which is actually already finished. It was one that i let you finish in your minds kinda thing. I am thinking of making a sequel though giving you my own finish.

IM: tell her not to she STILL hasn't finished my protector.

Me: I don't have my insperation 4 that one! Though I will try to update it!

IM: what-evs

* * *

Alice sighed and stared down at the note. This note was one of many she had lately been receiving from a certain former aquos brawler. No, not Marucho. Thank goodness, but Klaus. The boy who seemed to pressure her despite all of the negative hints she dropped.  
_  
Dear Alice,_

Hello. I'm expecting all is well. I hope you are reconsidering my offer to send my helicopter to escort you to Paris with me. I assure you that if you came you would not regret your decision; I would cover all expenses of course. Please contact me immediately with your decision.

Love,  
Klaus

The notes he sent her also caused her a pang of guilt. It was obvious in not this note, but his many others that Klaus had developed feelings for her. After the saving of Vestroia, Klaus had constantly invited her to parties, dinners and even chess competitions! And though she rejected all of his attempts, he wouldn't give it up.

"Hey Alice!" Runo walked in the room her breathing heavily. "Quit slacking! The place is packed and we need more cups!"

"Oh sorry!" said Alice jumping off the guest bed she had been given. "I completely forgot! I'm sorry."

Runo rolled her eyes at her friend's nature. "It's fine! Just go get the cups!"

Alice nodded as she grabbed the apron hanging on the doorknob. "Cups. Right. Will do Runo!"

"Yeah, well, be quick!" Runo stalked off.

Alice grabbed the letter from Klaus and bit her lower lip. She hadn't told anyone about the newly formed crush Klaus had developed for her. Though not telling meant dealing with this guilt like feeling she felt, it also meant she didn't have to explain her reasons for not liking the charming rich boy. She had a crush of her own.

For a while now Alice had come to realize her feelings for the team's ventus user, Shun. She didn't know why but his calm dark nature seemed to tug at her heart every time she was near him. Though, after the defeat of Naga, Shun and her had became delightfully close.

Alice took her yellow scrunchie and tied her long, tangled hair into an orange ponytail. Taking a tired breath she walked out to get the cups Runo requested.

A chorus of " Hey Alice!" was heard as she walked down the stairs into the restaurant. She gave all of the boys a polite smile before escaping into the kitchen.

The kitchen area was small, but very welcoming. This always made Alice glad she worked here instead of a fancy, overpriced restaurant which took no thought in making it's kitchen loud and uncomfortable to be in.

"Good Morning Alice," said Runo's mother smiling warmly at her. "Sleep well?"

Alice nodded. "Yes Mrs. Miski, thank-you."

Mrs. Miski beamed. "You don't work to hard today Alice."

"I won't," Alice said smiling. "I'm just getting these cups for Runo."

"Okay, dear." she replied she said walking away. "Just be careful."

Alice made her way to the supply room. As she entered, she found that Runo was already in there, red faced and struggling to reach the large amount of cups that occupied the top shelf.

"Runo, please let me help you," she said going over to the blue-haired girl. "You could have waited."

Runo let out a grunt as she strained her arms as she stood on the tips of her toes. Her hands looked like they were having a parade as she flapped them around wildly trying to reach for one of the cups.

Alice watched in horror as Runo's out of control hands trailed over the large watermelons that seemed to fly off at her touch.

Before Runo could react, Alice pushed her out of the way, only to replace herself as the large fruits target…

* * *

Me: WOOOHHHOOO!!!! I would like to take this time to thank my beat One Crystal Rose!!!!

IM: Yahhh you rock!!!

Me: did we just agree?

IM: It's scary, but yes.

Me: WOW.

* * *


	2. Amnesia

**Me: I forgot to do the disclaimer last chappy so I brought a special guest! Here all the way from new Vestroia, I brought mister 'not so hot shot' Ace!**

**Ace: what do you mean not so hot shot?**

**IM: Don't take it personally, just do the disclaimer.**

**Ace: maybe I don't want to.**

**Me: You will, or I'll tell Mira how you where drooling over her in episode 14!**

**Ace: Fine, the lunatic blond DOESN'T own bakugan...  
**

* * *

"How could you let this happen!?"

"I didn't see you doing anything about it!"

"I wasn't even their but if I where I wouldn't let my friend get hit by thirty water melons!"

"It wasn't thirty! It was only 28!"

She groaned at the sound of these voices and tried to pick herself up, wherever she was. Her head felt like it was going to explode! Couldn't these people, whoever they where, be quiet?!

"Dude, leave her alone!" another voice said. This one didn't seem as harsh as the other one, only agitated. "It wasn't her fault!"

"Don't stand up for her Dan!"

"Hey you don't yell it him!"

She tried to make herself turn but found herself unable to. Confused, she tried to speak, but it only came out as a groan.

"Did you here that?"

"Shhh... I think she's waking up."

Eager to find out what in the world was going on she tried to move again, though it had failed she felt her body less numb then before and continued to stir. Finally, she found she was able to lift herself up. She smiled triumphantly. Next she worked on her eyes, they felt like metal weights as she struggled to open them. Though, the proved easier to maneuver than the rest of her and they fluttered open.

"How are you feeling?"

A girl with long blue hair was looking at her with an expression of relief. Her eyes, a misty blue, watched her in a way that made you feel as if you were being tested. Next to her, a boy with amber eyes and brown hair held her hand protectively a large grin on his face.

"Good to see ya!'

She blinked. Where's the other one?

the boy knitted his brows, his grin fading," The other one?"

"I heard three voices," She said, frowning," I only see two of you."

"You mean Shun?" asked the girl her look of relief gone, replaced with one of worry.

"I don't know,"she said, looking confused." Was he the boy yelling at you earlier or was it the brown haired one?"

The two in front of her exchanged a glance.

'He's outside talking to your nurse," said the boy. 'Alice, are you okay?"

"Alice," she repeated,' That's my name right?"

The girl's face fell and turned into a look of pure horror," You don't know your name?!"

She shook her head," No, I don't. In fact, what are your names?"

"You can't be serious!" The boy let out what seemed to be a forced laugh," You don't know our names?"

"I'm sorry," She spoke quietly. "Should I?"

"Yes you should! But since you don't, it's Dan," The boy said, more confused then outraged. The girl next to him gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Dan, don't strain yourself,' she said in what was obviously supposed to be a joking tone,"Oh, and yes your name is Alice."

Alice smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I may not remember you but you seem to be good friends. Oh! And what is your name?"

"Runo," the blue haired girl said. "You lived with me for a while."

Alice gave her a confused look," Why?"

Before Runo could answer however, the door opened relieving a tall boy with dark hair. He looked troubled, his eye brows scrunched and fists clenched but then his eyes landed on her.

"Alice!" he exclaimed, his look of troubles gone. He let a smile cross his face as he hurried over to her. "I'm glad your awake. "Then unexpectedly, he hugged her

"Uhhh...." she looked towards Dan and Runo for their help but they seemed just as shocked as she was. The boy, who seemed oblivious to her confusion whispered something into her ear,

"I missed you."

He let her go and looked into her eyes. She must have looked distraught because he immediately asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Ummm..., "she felt awkward not knowing who this boy was," I'm sorry."

He stared at her for a second and then turned to the others," Okay, what's going on?"

Runo looked nervously at Dan as she elbowed him lightly. Dan, looking equally nervous gulped. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh...," he said scratching at his head,"You see, she kinda lost her memory."

"Alice," said Runo turning to her. "This is Shun, the one you heard earlier."

Alice gave Shun what she hoped to be an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you."

Shun seemed to take this in very slowly. Alice knew this because of the look of disbelief on his face. Then he let out a laugh.

"Okay! You got me!," he said, raising his hands in what looked like a joking motion.

Dan and Runo looked at each other, confusion written clearly across their faces.

"This is all a joke!" said Shun. However, when he saw the confusion on Dan and Runo's faces, he frowned. "It's a joke, right?"

Alice shook her head,"I'm sorry. I really wish I remembered."

Then a knock was heard. Runo let out a 'Come in' and the door opened, revealing a man in a long, white, over coat and glasses.

"Ah! I see you're awake," said the man, smiling at her,"How are you feeling?'

Alice felt something warm on her hand and looked only to see that Shun was holding onto it. She blushed at the realization his touch.

"Do you feel warm?" She looked up to see the doctor staring at her," I didn't think you had a fever, but I suppose things change."

"Doctor," said Runo politely walking up to him," Alice doesn't seem to remember us."

"Is that so?" he asked, putting a large hand on her forehead," Tell me, how does your head feel?"

"Like there's a storm in it," she said truthfully subconsciously touching her forehead with the hand Shun was not holding.

"Tell me," he said,"when you woke up did you remember your name?"

She shook her head.

"I see, "He stroked his chin, intrigued," And what do you remember?"

She thought for a moment.

"Well, I know this is a hospital," Alice said,' And that you're a doctor."

"Do you remember any of your past, any specific names?"

She shook her head again," No sir."

He turned to Runo," It seems she has amnesia, not to strong, seeing as she still knows objects and the simple things. Like that I'm a doctor, but it seems when she hit her head she forgot some things."

"I'll say," said Dan loudly," How could she not remember me?!'

Shun glared at him," Maybe she didn't want to. I know I certainly don't."

Runo turned to the doctor, worried. "And how long till the amnesia wears off?" she asked.

She should regain her memory soon. Showing her things will trigger it back, His expression turned grave," but it's very important you don't confuse her, someone messing with her memory could cause serious damage."

"Damage?" Shun repeated, his attention focused on the doctor now," what kind of damage?"

The doctor let out a sigh," It is vital that you don't tell her things you aren't sure of. You could change her personality, her opinions on things, well you get the idea."

Runo gave the doctor a nod,' We won't do anything to tamper with who she is," she said reassuringly.

"Good." said the doctor firmly.

Alice gulped. She barley paid attention as the doctor brought in the nurse to examin her. Runo and Dan chatted quietly in the corner and, every so often, glancing at her. Though Shun didn't leave her side, he didn't speak, just watched her. She gave him a smile as he calmly stroked her hand not taking his eyes off her. She blushed as a mental image of her in his arms flashed before her eyes.

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading! I've been having a kinda hard summer, but writing this story is making me feel better. I might not be able to update for a while b/c tomorrow I'm going with a friend to the premier of Harry Potter and the HBP, and the next couple days after that i'm baby sitting a little girl.**

**IM: do we have to babysit? really?!**

**Me: only if you want us to be able to pay your rent.**

**IM: Stupid Rent...**

**Me: Review!  
**


	3. Talking and Running

****

Me: I'm so tired...T.T

**IM: 10 hours of baby sitting! Their trying to kill me!**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Well this wouldn't be the first time...**

**IM:(Frowns) They had to use lava...**

**Me: I would like to thank my beta One Crystal Rose for doing an awesome job!**

**IM: PrincessNtraining does not own bakugan**

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Alice remained shut up in her tiny hospital room. As boring as this may sound, Alice found this to be very pleasant. She was rarely left alone other than the short periods of time and received a number of different visitors. Marucho, a short blond kid with blue eyes who she found out owned the extremely large building outside her window, would come by every couple of hours each time bringing her a gift. Then there was Julie, a silver haired drama queen who seemed to run two hundred miles per hour, would come in pouting about how she didn't remember anything and try to remind her of all the wonderful things the Australian girl did for her.

Though these weren't the only visitors she had. Dan and Runo (who usually traveled together) came and talked with her. Runo would talk about random things, like what she thought of the weather and what shows she had been watching on the television set Marucho had brought her and Dan would rant on about a game called bakugan and how he couldn't believe she could have forgotten something that important. As entertaining as she found these visits, there was one person's company she enjoyed the most.

Shun Kazami never seemed to leave, not that she minded. He stayed by her side and would talk to her in a soothing voice telling her all about her life. They would speak for hours, Alice asking him questions and Shun calmly answering them.

"So we all met in a chat room?" she asked him taking a bite from one of the chocolates Marucho had got her.

"Well, sort of," he said. "I joined a little later after Dan came and talked to me."

"Why did we start the chat room?" she asked, still chewing on her delicious treat.

He looked a little distraught as he examined her for a second before speaking in a casual voice. "Has Dan told you about bakugan?"

"He tried," she said a little giggle escaping her lips. "but I couldn't really understand much with him yelling in-between every couple of sentences at me."

Shun frowned. "Right… Well bakugan is the reason we started the chat room."

"We all became friends because of a game?" she said in amazement.

Shun's brows furrowed as she said this. "It wasn't just a game Alice." he said in a harsh voice.

She was slightly taken aback at his tone and looked down at her hands.

"Oh," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

His expression softened. "No, I'm sorry," he said in a comforting voice. "I know it must be hard for you. Why don't we change the subject?"

She nodded uncomfortably still not looking him in the eyes.

"Ok," she said. "What about Dan and Runo? Are they dating?"

He laughed. "You could call it that."

"What about Julie?" she asked. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Shun looked horrified at this and instantly shook his head.

"No! Julie and I are just friends!"

She giggled. "Some one's defensive."

He blushed at her statement, something he rarely did. "I don't like her, trust me. She's like a sister to me."

"I was just kidding, Shun." She said, still giggling. "I didn't mean for you to get embarrassed."

"Well you have a habit of doing that." he said with a small laugh, thoughts of all embarrassment gone.

Alice's expression became blank. "What do you mean?"

"Err…" Shun turned away nervously. "Change of subject?"

She giggled again. It was cute, Shun being nervous. It just seemed so interesting to her. This was strange, since she had just met him. She supposed it was the way he looked. All tall and muscular with dark soul piercing eyes that seemed to look right threw you. It was only natural that people would laugh at the usually calm and aloof boy being nervous or embarrassed.

"Aright then," She bit the bottom of her lip thinking of a question to ask. "What are some things we used to do? The brawlers I mean."

Shun got up from his seat, a smirk forming on his face.

"I'll show you."

Her expression turned blank again. "Pardon?"

He reached out for her hand. Se took it, letting him lift her body from the hospital bed. He didn't seem to notice she was still in her nightdress as he led her outside. Ignoring all the loud protests from her nurse who was struggling to catch up with them, they ran out the hospital doors.

"Where are you taking me?" Alice gasped for breath as Shun gilded her across the city's streets.

Shun glanced at her, a rebellious gleam shinning in his eyes.

"You'll see."

* *

Alice sat breathing heavily as she collapsed on the couch. Accepting the warm hot chocolate Mrs. Kuso had offered her.

"Anything else I can do for you, Alice?" she asked smiling at the girl.

Alice shook her head. "No thank you." She said politely.

Mrs. Kuso nodded making her way up the stairs. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Alice took a small sip from her mug letting the warm liquid slide down her throat.

"What where you thinking!" Runo screamed. She winced at the loud noise that boomed from the kitchen.

"I was thinking no one likes being trapped in a hospital," replied Shun calmly. "Besides, they said they where going to let her out tomorrow."

"Yeah, the key word _tomorrow_," huffed Runo.

"Guys just calm down," said Dan letting out a sigh. "What's done is done."

Alice let out a small cough wanting all the yelling to be over just as much as Dan. Her head seemed to fall to the pieces when people scream, which is why she was glad that Shun and Runo never came to visit her at the same time.

There was an awkward silence as the three entered the living room, apologetic looks on their faces.

"Sorry Alice," said Runo sitting down next to her.

"It's fine," she said rubbing her temples. "Shun, you told me you where going to show me something?"

Shun nodded. "We all can," he said turning to Dan. "Do you still have that book?"

Runo let out an obnoxious laugh. "Dan owns a book! What's wrong with the world?"

Dan glared at her. "I can own a book."

"Don't worry Runo, this book is strictly pictures," said Shun a look of impatience now on his face. "Do you have it or not?"

Dan muttered something under his breath before turning to Shun. "Yeah, I have it. Just give me a second." Dan left up the stairs and came down a few moments later holding what looked like a photo album.

"What's that?" Runo asked starring at it with wide eyes.

"Just a little something I threw together." he said placing the book in Runo's hands.

The girls put their heads together and leaned towards the book. On the thick red cover in shining gold stickers where the words,

"_The Bakugan Battle Brawlers"_

* * *

**Me: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**IM: Oh no, please don't do the review dance**

**Me: (smiles innocently) Would I do that?**

**IM: HELP ME!!!!**

**Me: Review!!**


	4. Dreams

**Me: Okay sorry 4 the wait I've been to depressed to write lately. So depressed I'm not In the mood to talk to Inner Me. I really wanted to fit Klaus in this chappy but sadly I was unable to due to cramming your brain with useless junk. So here It is!**

* * *

"_It's fine," she said rubbing her temples. "Shun, you told me you where going to show me something?"_

_Shun nodded. "We all can," he said turning to Dan. "Do you still have that book?"_

_Runo let out an obnoxious laugh. "Dan owns a book! What's wrong with the world?"_

_Dan glared at her. "I can own a book."_

"_Don't worry Runo, this book is strictly pictures," said Shun a look of impatience now on his face. "Do you have it or not?"_

_Dan muttered something under his breath before turning to Shun. "Yeah, I have it. Just give me a second." Dan left up the stairs and came down a few moments later holding what looked like a photo album._

"_What's that?" Runo asked starring at it with wide eyes._

"_Just a little something I threw together." he said placing the book in Runo's hands._

_The girls put their heads together and leaned towards the book. On the thick red cover in shining gold stickers where the words,_

"**_The Bakugan Battle Brawlers"_**

* *

Alice took the book from Runo, her expression curious. She let her hand trail across its fragile binding. It wasn't very well made, at least in her mind.

"Alice," Shun sat down next to her, his hand gently placed it's self over her own as he rapped his arm around her in a tender embrace.

She could feel his warm breath blow across her neck as he rested his head on her shoulder. A red hue spread across her face. "Meet the Brawlers."

She blushed deeper. His words sounded soothing, yet excited all at the same time. Alice refused to meet his burning gaze as she opened the book.

The first page was what looked like a group picture. In the middle stood Dan, giving a somewhat annoyed grin as a hyperactive Julie clung to his left arm. Next to Julie stood herself. Her long tangled hair flowing down her back and a kind smiled on her face. Alice frowned, wishing she could remember. Behind her was Runo, giving her one of a kind pose. Across from Runo was Shun with the faintest hint of a smile and hair longer then Alice could have imagined, which, at the same time, she found attractive and weird. And last but not least, a small Marucho grinned widely his tiny fingers showing a peace sign.

Alice stared at the photo for a while not paying attention to the sudden buzzing sound in her head. Quick as lightening, Alice's head suddenly became a war zone. Images floated in her head, ones of Julie pouting as Runo yelled at her. Marucho trying to calm them down and Dan…

She let out a squeal of pain as she let the book slip from her hands. The room started spinning, life was ending all around her and then, it all stopped. Everything was back to normal.

"Hey Alice you all right?" asked Dan. She blinked, looking around the room.

"Err…Fine." She said still gazing around the room. She tuned her attention to the picture. "When was this picture taken?"

"This was taken right before we left Australia," Shun got up from the couch Alice instantly felt a chill run through her body at the loss of his touch.

"Yeah, It was also after we saved Billy from Masquer-" Dan stopped mid sentence, his face scared. Shun was standing behind him, expression murderous.

Runo let out as loud cough and laughed uneasily. "He he, Umm yah, we where in Australia picking up Julie. Since all of us where finally together we decided to take a picture."

"What was Dan talking about?" asked Alice completely ignoring Runo's last statement. "Who did we save Billy from?"

Shun coughed loudly, just like Runo had done previously. He was now dividing his death glares between the blue haired girl and the Burnett. "Nothing you need to worry about Alice," he said nonchalantly walking over and taking the red book from her lap. "I think you need to rest, we can look at the book tomorrow."

She was about to argue but before she could speak he gave her a peck on the cheek and walked up the stairs. Alice could of sworn the room was starting to spin again.

It took her a few minutes to realize Dan was speaking to her.

"It's too late I suppose for you guys to go home," Dan sighed. "Well are guest room is only big enough for one person, but I suppose one of you guys could sleep on the couch for the night."

Runo stood up immediately. "I'll sleep on the couch, Alice can have the guest room."

"Oh Runo, you don't have to do that you know." Alice said.

"I know." Runo replied. "I want to."

"Alright then," said Dan, a yawn escape his lips. "Night, everybody."

"Aren't you going to ask your mom if it's okay?" Alice asked, astonished. "I mean, I have my nightdress but Runo doesn't have anything to sleep in and shouldn't your mom be aware that we are staying the night at her house?"

Dan gave her a look as if this was the first time this thought racked his brain. Runo just let out an annoyed sigh and gave Alice a light smile.

"Dan's more a guy of action, he's not really one to plan things out."

Dan stuck his tongue at her," Mom Alice and Runo are staying the night!" he yelled up the stairs.

"What?"

"Runo and Alice are staying the night!"

"What!"

"I said," he started to call again but Shun covered his mouth.

"Runo go upstairs and ask for something to sleep in," he said, taking charge. "Dan can go find you a blanket or something and I'll show Alice the guest room."

Alice stared at Shun taking in his words. The authority he presented in a place that wasn't his own, how different he had responded to the situation than Dan had.

"Fine," grumbled Runo. She walked to the stairs railing before yelling loudly. "Mrs. Kuso do you have something I can borrow for the night?"

"What?"

Shun rolled his eyes and said in a harsh tone. "I meant go up and get them from her."

Runo stuck her tongue at him. "Fine." she muttered as she stomped up the stairs. Dan went up after her, leaving Shun and Alice alone**.**

*** ***

Alice felt her eyes drooping down begging her to let them fall. It felt strange sleeping outside the hospital. The bed was definitely bigger, that's for sure, and the covers seemed softer. She didn't understand why she was taking this all in. She supposed it was because everything was so new to her. Even when she was running from the hospital with Shun she couldn't help notice all of her surroundings. Like the large skyscrapers hanging over them and the honks of cars as they ran across the street. Everything was so strange to her. It seemed eerie. Not knowing her world like she was suppose to.

Alice let her eyes drop as she snuggled into the large pillow she had been given. "At least I have amazing friends to help me." she whispered. Then, her look of peace left her face when it suddenly occurred to her that they had never said they were her friends. She got worried. 'Are they my friends?' she thought. Her eyes dropped close again. And everything faded away.

*** ***

"_Shun…Shun!" She ran across the forest a large smile on her face. "Shun!"_

"_Alice?" A voice rang from the top of a large tree. "What are you doing here?"_

_She stopped abruptly almost falling in the process. The leaves rustled above her as Shun Kazami soared down from above landing grace fully by her side._

"_Your grandfather said you would be here training," She said leaning on him for support. "I have to tell you something!"_

_Shun let out a small chuckle as he looked at the over excited redhead. "Well best not keep you waiting then," he said. "What do you need to tell me?"_

"_Guess who has an audition for Renee Dula'!" She said excitedly. "I can't believe it! I mean, ME, get an audition to attend for the whole summer training with one of the greatest dancers in the world!"_

_Shun just smirked at her. "I told you she'd pick you. Anyone who wouldn't pick you would have to be as stupid as Dan."_

_She giggled again. "Shun, don't be mean, and she hasn't picked me yet. After all, Dan's not that stupid."_

"_Are you kidding?__! Last summer, Dan thought Sun went to sleep at night!" cried Shun._

_Alice giggled._

"_Alice," he said in a serious tone. "She would be bonkers if she didn't pick you." She gave him a doubting look. "Trust me."_

_She smiled and hugged him. "Shun you're an amazing friend you know that?"_

_Shun started to answer her but she couldn't here it, the seen was changing. The forest was growing darker and darker as a large figure appeared. It was a boy with pale skin and large blond hair that looked like it would fall off any minute. A mask appeared on his face as he smirked a haughty laugh escaping his lips._

"_Hal-G," he said. "It is almost done."_

_He laughed again as a new figure came out. This time an old man appeared. His puke colour skin glowed in the darkness as he walked up to the boy. _

"_Don't be so sure of yourself," Hal-G said. "There is still one thing we need to deal with."_

"_The girl is fighting, but she will not last forever."_

_A small ball of light appeared in the boy's hands. In it she stood trying to force herself out._

"_No," she pleaded. "Stop! You can't do this!" Her eyes filled with tears. " I won't let you."_

"_There is nothing you can do," the boy said. "Soon you'll be nothing to us."_

"_Help! Somebody get me out of here!" She cried but her two captures just laughed. The boy stopped and smirked at her._

"_Good-bye Alice."_

*** ***

She shot up her forehead covered with sweat her breathing heavy. The lights flickered on and their at the door way stood Shun and Dan in Pj's carrying Star Wars light savers.

"Alice! What's wrong?" cried Dan holding up his red light saver ready to strike.

Shun stared around the room. "Nothing seems to be wrong." He gazed at her worriedly. "We heard you scream."

She gulped for air taking in what she had just seen. Her eyes flickered over the two curious boys in front of her. Maybe they new what she saw, because she was certain she didn't know.

"I had a dream," she started telling them about the first part with her and Shun in the forest. At this, Shun blushed making her confused, but as she started to mention the next part she suddenly felt a lump in her throat.

"I don't know where I was," she said slowly. "But they're where these two people, if you could even call them that."

"What did they look like?" asked Dan gently.

"One was a boy around 14… he had really strange hair and he wore a mask," as she said this the boys paled. "The other one," she continued. "Was old and had green pasty skin."

A long to place before anyone spoke. Shun and Dan exchanged a nervous glance.

"What is it?" she asked.

Shun stood up. "It was just a bad dream Alice," he said. "I suggest you try to go to sleep and just put that dream behind you."

Dan gave Shun a strange look but just as he was about to speak the door opened.

"What are you guys doing up at two in the morning!" A grumpy Runo pushed her way through, throwing daggers at the boys. "Don't you know when I don't get sleep I get edgy!?"

"I'm sorry Runo," apologized Alice before Dan could comment. "I screamed in my sleep and Dan and Shun came in to see what was wrong."

"Oh that explains the light savers," She sighed. "Weren't you supposed to get rid of those things last month?"

Dan blushed. "They're collector's items!"

"Mmmmhhhhhmmm…Keep telling yourself that," Runo yawned. "Night everybody!"

Alice watched as Runo walked out the door Dan following her out, grumbling something along the lines of how girls knew nothing about Star Wars.

"Aren't you going?" she asked Shun looking up at him curiously.

Shun stared at her awhile an unidentifiable look on his face.

"Yes…" he said slowly. "Good-night, Alice."

Alice watched as he walked out of the room carefully shutting the door and turning the lights off behind him. She curled up slowly under the covers as her eyes closed images of a boy in a mask haunting her every thought.

* * *

**Me: Hoped you liked it! I will try to update sooner this time but no promises!**


End file.
